The Ruler of the 4th Dimension
by RandomAbadon
Summary: This is my idea for the Code Geass timeline and how things should have gone. If you dont like it then well thats to bad. There are timeline changes and new charecters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a Siri copyrighted story! Zany and Miss Taco (who is not on fanfiction) made up characters but I wrote it down so burnage! All the things are totally made up so don't take my oppinion to seriously!!!!!! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes but I don't normally proofread.

Ch. 1

You call us demons. You call is messengers of Hell. But really we just want to be left alone to do what we want. So we fought. Then you almost left us totally wiped out. You were mad that we gained political power so you killed them. You killed my parents. The one mistake was that you left my brothers alive while you took away our parents, lives, and hope. I am your worst nightmare, or to friends I'm Skye, Skye Robahara.

Skye was only seven. He was only just turning seven when IT happened. He was at his party where he was smiling and laughing at the antics of the children his own age. He only seemed to have a few friends.  
"Hey Dimka!" Lelouch yelled," Come check this out!" he pointed to the elaborate cake with the James Bond logo 007 on it. Skye rolled his eyes and looked away hiding his laughter. Even Aunt Britannia had to smile at her children's antics sometimes. As she approached then in the Dimiti's large ballroom Skye bowed and complemented her dress as he was taught to do. His eyes swerved over to his father who was smiling and gave a small nod.  
Skye knew that the party was over when all the cake was gone, his sister was falling asleep, and his older brother was going to spend the night at Clovis's house. His eldest sister also hugged him and called her brother, not her younger brother but her brother. And when everyone had left Mom pulled out the extra cake for Skye's younger brother. The lettering said in red, "In Loving Memory Of Earl Alfonso Rhomas Dimitri. Skye didn't want to cry but the tears still came. They solemnly ate the cake than cleaned up and went to get ready for bed.  
"But I don't want to put Silver in bed!" Skye whined. His mother rolled her eyes that Heidi so much pain and love at the same time.  
"Fine I'll do it!" Skye eventually agreed falling under his mothers gaze.  
"Skye I'm tired! Tell me a stowy, Pwease!?" Silver whined. Skye was still in his tux so he sat carefully.  
"Um...Well once there was this-" he trailed off as he heard screaming, smelt smoke, and got a bad feeling. He blew his white hair out of his eyes as he dashed down the stairs.  
"Mom! Mom! What hap-"he cut off. What he saw then would never stop haunting him. His mother and father were tied to a pole. That pole was on fire and they were burning alive. Skye stood there as his mother yelled at him to save Silver. But as we all know 7 year olds are oh so good at following instructions. Skye went and grabbed a fire extinguisher witch exploded in his hands. Then he ran upstairs to grab the sobbing Silver and hide her under his tux coat to keep her breathing. As he ran down the stairs he noticed that the whole house wasn't on fire just his parents who were charred skeletons by now. He ran out the front door and was grabbed by two large hands that ripped off his tux coat and grabbed his sister from him.  
"Silve-" he cut off as he was socked in the stomach.  
"Shut up brat!" the hefty man said.  
They shoved him down and he winced at the whip lashes, gun shots, knife cuts, and he screamed at the top of his children lungs when they beat and raped his eldest sister Ebony. Than another man grabbed his hair and yanked him up.  
"Now I don't think that that was a good punishment. Do you?"  
Skye whimpered as a child like person came forward. He had long blond hair. He slowly drew out a knife and ran it lightly across his finger. Blood spurted and then stopped as Skye watched his hand heal itself. Then the boy took the knife and slowly drew it down Skye's face. He made a scar that ran from his hairline, through his eye, the broken blood vessels turning his blue eyes an iridescent purple color. Than he took a burning piece of wood and slowly ran that along Skye's arm while taunting him. Eventually Skye lost it. His eyes changed from blue to black than he began to shake and soon the most terrible pain ever came and he blacked out.

When he came to his brother Zen was staring down at him and shaking and probably swearing like there was no tomorrow. Skye slowly came to his senses then burst out in tears. He was a failure. If he'd only been faster, they could have lived! He would be faster. If it killed him he would be the fastest thong ever. Then there were his injuries to tend to. His eye being marred beyond belief almost was the obvious problem. He just simply wore an eye patch. He joined a gang to keep safe but overall held onto his honor with all that he had. He would refuse to accept something that he didn't earn.  
One day he was walking along the side of the road and he saw a group of kids that looked around his age so he sauntered over and asked,  
"What happens to be the problem?"  
One of the kids rolled his eyes and said,  
"Hey look its girly guy to the rescue!"  
Skye grimaced and flipped his shoulder length hair over his eye again.  
"Hey! You! Girly-!"  
"It's Skye."  
"Yeah! Right Skye" this girl with red hair said his name with dislike, "if you go over the fence and get our dodge ball I'll give you 5 cents."  
Skye wanted that money and this girl wasn't so bad so he said'  
"okay."  
He went up to the front of the gate where it opened and simply asked the guard if he could go get his ball which landed in this yard. The guard smiled and let him in. He retrieved the ball and traded it for the money.  
"Skye." the redhead called as he started to leave. He turned around and looked at her with his good eye,  
"Yes miss?"  
She cleared her throat "I'm Karen."  
Skye nodded his head as he walked away calling back over his shoulder "Bye Karen."  
When he arrived back home, that is if you called this stink hole of cardboard homes and shanties home he was received by a small group.  
"Where the Hell was you?! You think you have any reason to keep the whole gang waiting on your skinny ass!" his brother was livid.  
"Some children needed my help I stopped to help them." Skye whereas was emotionless. Zen's hand came down hard on his face as he cussed and swore at Skye who was now eight and a half. He was also responsible for bringing home money. Zen sat around and babysat all day. Skye looked at the two girls behind the group. They were young. And it of course was Skye's job to take care of them. They both reminded him of Silver and maybe how she would be now. Pop came in and got mad at the boys for picking on Skye when he's younger and he really works. Then Skye offered to take in the smaller girl who was only around six and received another cuss out from Zen. But he still got his way.  
Ashley was young and curious. She didn't understand why Skye wouldn't ever smile. She did everything she could think of and nothing worked. Another problem was that Skye was slightly addicted to refrain. He only used it once a week but he was hooked. Kallen, Zen, and he knew and that was it. Then when he was almost ten years old and he was taking Ashley out on a stroll he noticed a sign saying that starting on the new year people ten and older were eligible to join the Britannia Military. Ashley squealed as they neared the dress shop but Skye took a flyer.  
On the first day of the New Year, or his birthday, or his parents' death day, he got up early, gave Ashley a kiss and went down to the recruiting station. And that is how Skye became a member of the Britannia Military.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zany: umm..Hi Siri is away on Vacation right now, so I'm helping her post..for now. Anyway this is Siri's story, she doesn't own anything, the usual. I have no idea what's going on in my defense so there won't be a nice fancy author's note or anything.**

While Skye was in the military he got his hair cut **(author interruption: OMG!).**

Kallen:

It had been three years since I last saw Skye. He'd had the look that made you want to run away screaming. I mean his soft black hair was longer than mine, he was always bruised and pale, and his eyes screamed pain, hate, and anger. That's why I didn't expect to see him one day when I was fourteen. He was walking a bit behind the group; he now had a real eyepatche that covered half of his face, he had a buzz cut, and he seemed more at peace when he talked. He saw me and his eyebrow raised,

"Hey! Kallen! It's me. Remember... Girly Boy."

His friend burst out in laughter.

" They called you Girly! Ha!" tears were now streaming, " oh I can't believe this!"

Skye rolled his eyes and said, "Oh turn off the waterworks ya marshmallow! Oh Kallen this is Dice... Dice the marshmallow."

The other boy had gotten a hold on himself now," Oh yeah I'm a marshmallow and you're a rock! Snipe!"

Skye rolled his eyes and shoved his friend off muttering. Then he looked at me and seemed sad; like when he was a kid. I was worried and shit so I went through the whole don't kill anyone spiel again. When I was done he gave me his card and walked off.

Skye:

Well that was really weird. I saw Kallen and she didn't even recognize me! Then Dice came and was the annoying little bug he is. the next day we overslept because we were slightly drunk. I woke up and hot breakfast ready and set out when I heard a knock. I walked over after wiping my mouth and behold it was Kallen. I smiled and said,

"Well. Look who was lonesome."

She cleared her throat and was staring at me oddly. I looked down. I mean I know I'm well built but come on I had a shirt on. Of course it was black, sleeveless, and tight but still.

Flashback(author interruption: these happen a lot so deal with it!):

"Staring is NOT appropriate Sir Skyler." the tutor said sternly. I nodded and he continued on with his lecture until 'his highness' Lelouch would get bored and have me go play tag, chess, or some other dumb childhood game until my parents took me back to our estate.

End of flashback

Kallen came in and was obviously amazed that six dudes could live in the same house and it still be neat and clean. I rolled my eyes. Wow talk about stereotyping.

When she left later that night she asked me what I will always consider to be a stupid question, "Skye, can-can I come back later?"

I laughed and said, "Well, I don't know if 'duh' is blunt enough. Of course."

Later that week Dice and I were on a routine job. Yadda, yadda, yadda, kill the drug seller, and get out. We were behind some barrels when two bullets came. One hit Dice in the head, and the other lodged itself in my shoulder. Dice went down, his eyes were glazed over and he was stuttering,

"Skye-Skye-y-y-you-h-hold the-the-band- yeah hold the-the band t-t-t-tog-together!" then his eyes closed, he stopped breathing, and he smiled. I sat there. In a trance. Dice. Dice. No! No Dice could NOT be dead. But, he was. I was thirteen and had lost everything that mattered. I gently put his body down, walked out from behind the barrels. I held my gun up and fired three shots in quick succession. Bang-Bang-Bang. Three bodies fell to the floor. Right then I has nothing. And no one. And surprisingly that thought didn't fill me with warm fuzzy feelings.

Three weeks later when they gave me a new partner I was not pleased, and dismissed her saying, "Psh. I don't need some kid to help me. I work alone. You can go home now."

She looked at me and glared with that 'what-did-you-just-say-young-man look that I so often got from my mother. Then to top it all off she followed me back to my room and kicked me out of my bed! I mean she literally said,

"Woooow! This bed is really comfy. I like it. Is it your bed, Skye?" I nodded, " Well then as punishment for dissing me I'm going to steal it. You will be on the floor or the couch from now on."

My mouth fell open. Who does this kid think she is. After a minute she said in a very annoyed manner, "My name your rudeness, is Max. And stop staring."

True to her word I slept on the couch. Until she would get scared and wake me up to talk to her. Soon enough she had me smiling and laughing but only in private. I was a cold stone in public. For years we worked together until I got off active duty temporarily. (the black knights have begun and Skye is now sixteen((sorry for the time jump)))

At Ashford we, well I was given a tour before class. My brother Zen was currently sleeping at home. When introduced to the class I thought that Kallen, or Lelouch would fall out of his chair. It was HILARIOUS! I was a year above my age because I said that I had to watch over my brother and I felt like it. I pondered the Black Knights, I felt like they would be the best way to get revenge simply because of Zero who I knew was Zero. So my brother and I decided to join. This should be fun!

**Siri:In my defense no one reads my stories but I finally got off my butt and did this. I will be gone all summer. TANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhh...Zany here...again..so same as last Author's note basically...yeah..**

In order to have Zero listen to us most likely we were going to have to kidnap him. I came up with the idea that we use chess or something, Zen said that we should save him and force him to listen. So we did.

While I sat on a garbage can in an alley behind where Zero was giving his speech Zen went and stopped a bullet from killing and dragging him down to the alley where I would go from black cat with white paws to myself. **(A/N: In case you're a total noob and don't understand what's going on Skye and his family are not human. They can change forms at will.)** When Zero fell screaming from the sky I chanced to human and laughed at him.

"Aye, Zero! Ya scared of a little fall?"

He looked amazed that I was smiling, laughing, alive, and other things. "Oh God Skye! What was that!"

Zen cut in, "That was me. Hope you didn't break any bones."

"Lelou-Zero. We want to be in the Black Knights. Me for revenge, and Zen for fun."

Lelouch nodded and said, "Prove how useful you'll be Skye."

I nodded as a load of Emmy terrorists saw us standing in the alley.

" I'll let you handle this Skye." Zen whispered in my ear. I nodded and stood in front of Zero. The gang looked at us for a second and then one more ran up with a freaking rocket blaster. I gulped as they shot but my inhuman speed let my hands grab the rocket as it hit me and spin it around so it flew back at them.

They naturally weren't expecting that and so they ran screaming.

"Ha! I survived a Rocket launcher! Zen you owe me five bucks!" I yelled as my brother grumblingly got out the five dollars. Zero looked at us weird and mumbled something like make up a new name you're in.

Later at the Black Knights HQ

"Aye fellas we're new. What's the plan?" Zen/C said to the crowded room of men and women.

"Excuse me brother but he's C, and I'm K. Nice to meet all y'all." I butted in. I was smiling and laughing through the crowd when Kallen popped up behind me, "Skye, we need to talk."

"Aye, soon enough." I muttered and excuses myself from the crowd as Kallen dragged me into a back room.

"What is it that surprises you?" I started.

"You're a Britannia and yet you still fight your own freaking country. It makes you look like a traitor and-and if you're a traitor to your own country how do I know that you won't betray mine." she said sadly.

"Kallen, I'm not a dirty Britannia. Okay? Well maybe a little. One fourth to be exact... But still why wouldn't I fight a country that killed my family." I retorted getting up in her face.

Kallen gasped. Oh yes my own family tried to kill me. Big whoop. I mean this is the Britannia royalty it's normal. As my uncle said "Those who are weak are of no use to the Empire."

Kallen had yet to reply so I took off the visor that covered my eye and ran my hand along the stubble on my chin. When I turned back to say something she gasped again and turned white while stuttering. Then I realized what was doing this. My eye. It was an iridescent purple color... The mixture of my eye color and a LOT of blood. It also had a large white scar running down my face and where it passed over my eye it turned a brilliant red color.

She ran her hand over the scar and muttered, "Who did this to you?"

"Britannia." I replied.

After this heartwarming conversation I went back outside and saw C.C. standing outside of Zeros room. I decided to freak her out. I turned into a small cat and ran along her leg. She kicked me away muttering about a stupid cat so I hissed, spit, threw a hissy fit, and clawed at her leg. She yelled and Lelouch ran and opened the door as I became a human again and C.C. continued to yell at me. I whereas continued to ignore her and talked to Lelouch about strategies, and things like that.

Flashback

＊＊＊＊＊＊

I was simply walking down the alley that I walked down every night on patrol. I saw a man that we all knew well. His name was Isreal Lamouch, he drank and did more drugs than my entire Gang put together.

"Aye. Isreal you know that you ain't allowed on this area. Get out." When he doesn't move I call Zen to help me move him and walk over there.

I kicked his ribs and yelled, "GET UP YA DOG!" He still didn't move so I growled as my eyes went green and I whipped him with the tip of my tail. Before I could yell he had my up against the wall and was in my face muttering in Russian. I being 75% Russian could speak it fluently and knew what he was saying.

"Do you want to live? Boy do you want to LIVE?" I nodded as I'm scared and trying to find the nerve to fight or do anything. He stared at me and ripped the cover off my eye and I saw a strange symbol on his eye.

"No! Stop! I was kidding! Stop! Please NO!" I screamed as the symbol sealed to engulf me and before I knew it I heard Zen yelling and Isreal turned and cursed loudly. Zen stopped and stared as basically the process that happened to me. Later that night I was looking at my reflection and some young little rascals ran past me and I being considered 'old' I yelled, "Aye, STOP." my eye seemed to twitch a little and all of a sudden they froze and my energy just plummeted. I collapsed as I looked at the boys that froze in midair.

Zen ran in with his eye glowin with that odd symbol and I knew that my eye was much the same.

"Skye, is it just me or did Isreal do something really bad. Cause last time I checked people don't randomly catch on and off fire or just stop in midair." I nodded and we left to find out about the thing. After days of learning we know that it's called Geass, and it takes something from each host that it lives in. From me it takes energy, from Zen it takes blood, and it takes something different from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**((AN from Siri- This is from my favorite episode in the first season))**

Flashback

＊＊＊＊＊＊

"Aim... FIRE!" the sergeant yells loudly.

We have trained so much that it is only one continuous bang. I stand behind watching my young partner fire the small pistol I got for her birthday. Her birthday is only 7 days after mine and I got her a pistol, watch, car, and snipping rifle. For Christmas I got her a house. She gets a 49 out of 50.

"Do it again." I say.

"Why! I got a forty nine! Why should I do it again?" she yells back. I glance at her and pick up my long-range pistol, go three times the distance sight it in and almost smile at her expression. She started running toward me and I noticed that in front of her is a trip wire that if she stumbled into it could hurt her. I shot it and in the same second shot the target behind me and turned to hold the warm pistol to her head.

"That's why."

END OF FLASHBACK **(reason of flashbacks- if they weren't there you would never learn anything about Skye or his family.)**

At school I passed the time like everyone else, I slept in class. But outside of class I became a cute little kitten that people adored. They were always petting me and scratching me and feeding me and I was living in kitty cat heaven. With Lelouch hiding who he was Zen and I enjoyed insulting him or dropping small hints. Zen, being smart as usual decided to do a quiz. Or vote actually. It was a vote on what Royal who would be at our school. The choices were King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Duke, Duchess, and Earl.

The day of the quiz, well after the quiz really, Zen as a cat snuck into Lelouch's room. He was in there when C.C. ordered pizza and all. Then Lelouch had such a lovely conversation with her and Zen simply laid there. He sprained his foot earlier so as I later learned Euphie had wrapped it up, we got a kick out of him biting Suzaku. Well he knocked over Lelouch's case of Zero junk and the mask got stuck on his head. He cried and whined about it as he went to get Lelouch to remove the mask. But when he walked into the room Lelouch didn't recognize him and screamed. Zen relying on feline senses ran. Lelouch chased him and then the school got into it. I was enjoying some king people rubbing my belly when Zen went running passed. Then Lelouch, then Suzacku. Then me. I followed them up to the tower but became a human in my military uniform right before they ran by. Right after I secured my eye patch on they all ran passed. Since they put me on student council as the 'Security Person'. I followed and got ahead of Suzaku about halfway through after talking to Lelouch. I yanked Zen's tail and he went to human and after using my Geass to pause time I went to cat with him placing the helmet on me and the bandage around my leg. Then I reversed it and continued running until I was on the spire with Suzaku coming after ke from the roof. Lelouch tried to follow but he fell and I rolled my eyes. I almost gagged as Suzaku did the chivalrous thing and helped Lelouch inside. And after knocking off the mask in pure boredom I allowed them to catch me and all that stuff. It was hilarious. Later as I was eating with Lelouch and Nunally Shirley knocked on the door. I wasn't wearing my eye patch so when I opened the door she gasped.

"Oh God Skye! I knew your face got scarred but not this bad!" she muttered so I closed my eye and put a hand over it.

"Any better?" I asked coldly. Ignoring the look I knew that Lelou was giving me. Hey the streets change a man. She walked in and sat down as I stood against the door jam.

"The results of the vote are in and I was wondering if you all wanted to go on with it." she said.

I shrugged and left muttering something about a job and getting drunk.

Lelouch smiled and said, "Yes of course we want you to go on with it would seem odd if you didn't." then he added, "Duke, get in here and say you're sorry." then he whisked. Whistling noises make our kind go check the noise out. I walked back into the room.

"Bye... And Prince don't call me Duke, that name died a long time ago." then I walked out to my car. I did have a job to do so I drove past my estate first.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked from the doorway. She was wearing one of my court shirts and short shorts.

"Max. I told you before, don't sneak into my house, steal my clothes, and then sleep on my bed while I'm gone. That shirt costs a lot of money and you've crinkled it all up." I said brushing past her.

"But Skyyyyyyyye! I like this shirt and I had a nightmare. I got scared." she defended herself.

"Then why did you drive down to my house? Why not stay in the house I got you years ago!" I yelled getting worked up. It was nearing my birthday and I was not a pleasant person.

"I-I-I don't know." she yelled getting scared and angry by my snapping, sarcasm and other nonredeming traits. She started crying and I hugged her to my chest as she sobbed about the loss of her family and how terrible she was and things like that.

After a few minutes I patted her back, "Hey I got a job... Can you stay calm until I get back?" I muttered

She said nothing but her hold on my shirt lessened a lot. So I looked at her to find out that she was asleep. I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style. When we got to my room I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. She immediately grabbed the pillow next to her and held it to her chest. After chuckling at her childness I walked over to my large close to find it in total disarray. I sighed and picked everything up and put it back. I found what she came over in and put that in the wash along with a few of my shirts. Then I sat down and wrote her a note in case she woke up before I got back.

**(The note)**

Dear Max,

I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly but I have a job to do and that means that I MUST go. I will see you when I get back and if that's late your clothes are in the wash and your car is in the garage. Don't forget to change before you leave because it'll be cold outside. If you need more jackets or something ask Zen. My closet may never be back in order from what you did.

Sincerely,

SSD3

Your partner

**(End of letter)**

Then I left for the job.

As I drove down the road to my next job my phone rang. When I answered it was my boss.

"Are you there yet?" he muttered.

"Are you?" I replied.

"I will be." he growled.

"Bring my money or your next." I dangerously murmured. Then I hung up and floored it zoning old songs like "Things Left Unsaid" by Disciple. Love that song.

When I got there I waited outside my car for a minute until a large blue truck pulled up.

"My money." I said as he tossed a suitcase at me. I quickly counted it and came up a million short.

"The rest of my money." I said as he swore under his breath and pulled a pack of bills from his pocket.

"Pleasure doing biss wid ya." he yelled as he drove off.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the large house. He was here but not in his bedroom. So I quickly found a small trapdoor in the floor like the one that I had when I was a kid. I slid down it and was met with a terrible smell and a hacking cough. In the corner sat a man that was obviously high off his rocker.

"Hey-thsunny." he slurred. I made a disgusted face before aiming at the drug dealer, turned drugee and loaded one round. I looked at him said a small prayer of forgiveness and fired once. Bang. He slumped to the ground and I noticed the unused refrain bottles in the corner. I was tempted to use them and go home but didn't. I told Dice I wouldn't. So I climbed out of the cellar and drove home calling my hirer to say I was done. He had some extra money put into my account as I drove home.

When I walked through the door the house was dark, which didn't bother me I could see in the dark so I walked a few feet into the room when all of a sudden I heard,

"Aaaaahhhhhhgggggg!" and Max jumped on my back.

I gasped and fell forward onto the floor as we wrestled on the ground of my estate for a few hours. When we were done I picked her up and carried her to my bed, laid her down, and dragged a pillow and blanket on the floor where I slept and where I slept for days. She seemed to enjoy waking me up and forcing me to sleep on the floor.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Max screamed in the middle of the night.

"What the hell!" I yelled rolling out of bed and falling on the floor.

"No! Noooo! Please Stop! Please!" she whimpered. As I ran to her room, she got restless and started screaming and thrashing about.

"Maxy, Maxy, wake up! It was all just a dream. Just a dream. Shhhh it's okay." I told her while she kept a death grip on my sleeve. Again, she was wearing one of my dressy court shirts and short shorts, "Hey why are you stealing my shirts again?" I asked causing her to laugh which made her hiccup which made her cry.

"Sssshhhhhhh. It's okay. It was only a dream." I cooed as I slipped her into my bed but as I tried to crawl out she grabbed my arm, "Skye," she mumbled, "will you stay with me tonight... I'm scared."

I nodded and crawled in next to her. She immediately snuggled up against my side, and that's how we evaded the nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: this is where I go on my own thing. The following chain of events may or may not match the real series. If you have a problem with that go impale yourself on a dull, poisoned stake. In a hole. Then send me the video. Thank you for reading. This also has death so if that's a problem stop reading.

Lelouch went on a date. Awwwww. Him and Shirley went or were going to go to the symphony but sadly in some Black Knights assault of a mountain her father was killed.  
I was sleeping when my cell rang and when I sat up to answer it, and Max told the people that woke her up exactly where they could go.  
"Robahara residence this is Skye." I answered.  
"Mr. Skye this is Karmen from the relief effort and I'd like to inform you that you are requested to help... The king himself asked that you help, and that there is a girl here who says that she knows you."  
"Fine I'll help and what's her name?" I asked praying for her to say Silver.  
"She says her name is...Silver Robahara. But according to records you don't have a living sister."  
I jumped out of bed and Max told me where I could go in very explicit tones.  
"Can you put her on the line?" I said unable to believe my ears.  
"Sir she's asleep."  
"So was I now put her on the line." I almost growled the last part.  
"Okay... Here she is," the lady said I could faintly hear her talking to someone and then here was a great sound.  
"Hello?" my sister asked.  
"S-S-Sis?" I said.  
"SKYE! My sister yelled. "Is it really you cause I missed you so much and have a million questions to ask and-and-"  
I cut her off, "Are you hurt?"  
"Yeah. My legs are broken from the pieces of crap that was in the mud." she said sadly.  
"Hey. Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow." then we hung up.  
"Max! I gotta go for a few days will you survive?" I asked her.  
"I hope." she muttered to the pillow.  
"Great! Bye! Later! I yelled running to the door in my pajamas.  
"Right. Clothes might be wanted." I mumbled as I ran inside and got changed. I packed my duffel with necessary supplies and ran off to the train station.  
~~~At the Train Station~~~  
"What the Hell do you mean that's the earliest one?" I yelled at the man.  
"Sir all the other trains have already left. I can't do anything about It." he apologized.  
"I don't care! My sister is up there you get me a train!" I yelled as my eyes turned blackish meaning I was losing my temper.  
"Skye deal with it there is no more trains." Shirley said behind me surprising me.  
"Fine!" I said as the man behind the glass rang me up a ticket.  
I grabbed my ticket and sat down ready for a long night. I sat there and I sat there and I sat there while thinking about when I was a kid.  
"You said your sister was down there. Is that true?" Shirley asked sitting next to me.  
"Yeah. She called this morning telling me that she's alive with two broken legs." I said.  
"Oh." she said, and we sat there for the rest of the time waiting for the train. When it pulled up I walked into a car and everyone rushed out right before they did their newscast "Today we found another person that Skye Robahara has killed. His name was Daliue Anooi Safro. He was a drug dealer and user that had to be brought down because of a growing threat. "The lady said. As I counted up my number of kills... Remembering their face as I pulled the trigger.  
We got to the mountain quickly and I allowed Shirley and her mother to leave first. Shirley's mom said that "Deep inside every one of us is a good seed. I think that your seed once sprouted but to soon was forced to lay dormant. And now it may sprout again." I blushed and walked toward the wounded tent.  
"Silver!" I yelled bumping my head against the low ceiling, leaving a small black soot smudge.  
"Skye-Skye-Skye! Your here!" she yelled from a few beds away. She was bouncing on the small cot and looked like the little kid that I watched burn so many years ago.  
I grabbed a nurse's sleeve, "Hey, I'm Silvers brother can I take her?" I asked and the nurse simply nodded.  
"Now Silver I have a tent that you're going to have to stay in all day while I help them search for survivors. Can you do that?" I asked and she continued to bounce on the bed while nodding.  
When I turned my Bach to her she grabbed he around the neck and wrapped her castes legs around my waist. I picked her up and walked to the tent putting her on the larger cot in the room. She looked at where she had been playing with my hair and saw soot.  
"Skye did you burn something down because there's soot in your hair?" she said.  
"Yeah I can't get it all out I yelled as I walked out of the tent and started helping with the relief efforts.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN from Zany: I"m not sure if she mis-numbered them when she gave them to me for proofreading but I don't know what happened to 5 so I'll just post this...I guess.**

**AN from Siri: Warning: this is nearing the point where I say Screw it to the timeline.**

When we got back I made Silver stay at home while she healed. She was not pleased about that but when I got her all her favorite movies and promised her my cooking three times she agreed. Max still stole my bed and I was getting cramps from sleeping on the floor so one night when she crawled into my bed covered in sweat and tears I simply rolled over giving her more room. She smiled and curled up against my side. When I woke up I could hardly breathe she had such a hold on it.

"You know I was thinking about getting a bigger estate. This one is getting cramped." I said at breakfast.

Thunk thunk thunk! It sounded like a herd of angry elephants tromping down my stairs as Max and Silver came down. I rolled my eyes as Max looked at my plate and Silver looked at Zen's.

"No it's not snails." I said as Max opened her mouth.

"It's got peach in it." Zen stated. I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Okay kids I gotta get to school early so ask Zen to give you a ride. Love y'all" I said as I dashed out the door.

I slowly walked inside my garage eyeing each car there: Zen's Porsche, my Lamborghini, Silver's Mazaradi, and Max's Jaguar. Then I got to the motorcycles: mine and Zen's. We don't ride them much but when we do we have a blast. Mine is black with white accents to the curves and contours, its top speed is 448 miles per hour. I looked at it in awe as I pulled on my helmet and sat down my school uniform was good for riding so I was pulling wheelies before I got out of my driveway. I sped up cutting off a semi truck on the road as he tried to block me. I snickered as I passed others going to the same school and laughed as I pulled a wheelie going 102 miles an hour. I was having fun by the time I got to school. I decided to end it theatrically. I pushed the bike to its maneuverability by speeding then fishtailing into my spot. I got out of my helmet and had to hold my breath so not to laugh at Aunt Villeta. **(AN from Siri: In my little world Villeta works at the school earlier than the second season. As to the Aunt... You'll figure it out) **she was not pleased.

"Skyler that was unnecessary. You could have hurt someone or yourself!" she yelled and I ignored her. All I had to do was set some stuff up in the gym.

When introducing Silver to her class I got nervous about her being out in public like this. As I stood outside the room I absently listened to the conversation, "Hi, I'm Silver. Uh... Skye's sister and... Uh... I... Um... Like Star Wars." the room was silent. I liked the shows and all but not nearly as much as her.

She survived her first few weeks when all of a sudden she went up to me after class as I relaxed against a tree, "Skye I want to join you and the Black Knights." I stared at her. She had no idea that we weren't fully Britannian but she still wanted to fight.

"No."

"Yes"

"I said NO!"

"Yes Brother and I hope that you will see the benefits one day." she turned on her heel and walked away. I sighed and leaned against the tree wondering what Mom and Dad would say.

I drove home alone and was welcomed with Zen having the same conversation that I just did.

Growling she changed forms. She became a large tabby. She lifted her head, growled, and stuck her tail up. She was challenging me. I growled loudly before ripping out of my clothes. I shook my head towards the door and she walked out back. I growled and went up to my full height letting her know that no one tries to take my land from me. She jumped and I ducked letting her exhaust herself before I leaped on her back with my jaws at her neck. I was giving her a choice. She chose wisely and finally I had control over the land again. I was still in charge and the cat in me cheered at me. I proudly trotted off to shower and go to bed.

"Skye! Don't use all the hot water!" Max yelled from my room as I slipped out of the shower and into some pajama pants. I didn't have to hide my scars at home and it made life much easier.

"I'm not!" I chuckled. When I walked into my room Max was already in bed and waiting for me to keep the nightmares away, Max constantly dreamt of her parent's demise. As far as I knew they were poisoned and hurt her severely before dying. I have nightmares about burning with my parents but for some reason she keeps them away, it is very odd.

Flashback

＊*＊*＊*＊*

"Skye will you please stop!" Euphie screamed as I tickled her.

"Not until you tell me where you hid my treats!" I yelled back.

"Skyler Stefan Dimitri the third you come out here this instant!" my tutor said in his no silliness voice.

"Yes Sir?" I said looking down. I knew I was in trouble.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"No, Sir." I replied.

"Five past two. Your lesson starts at two. Be punctual!" He growled.

As I followed him down to the schooling area in our estate I could hear my mom cooking in the kitchen, and if my nose didn't deceive me she made chicken. I licked my lips and hurried to the school room. As I sat in the desk I wondered off and came to at the end of the lesson. I walked and sat outside being bored. Everyone had left, even my siblings: Zach was at Shnitzels, Zen was with Lelouch, Sam was God only knows where, and Silver was out at town.

"May I join you young one?" a soft voice called out.

"Yeah." I said bored, I was expecting to see one of my parents court friends nut instead I saw a tall lady with long pink hair.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Skye."

"How old are you?"

"Six but I'll be seven in three months, two weeks, and four days."

"What's your title?"

"Earl Skyler Stefan Dimitri the third, the next Duke of Dimiticus, or the good Earl"

"Ahh." she said in understanding.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"B.B. Or B2."

"How old are you?"

"Very."

"What's your title?"

"I don't have one."

"Really! No title! That's cool!" I exclaimed standing on the rock.

"I'm a friend of your fathers, and I would like to be your friend too." she said oblivious to my outburst.

"I'd like to be your friend too... Do you know my Uncle, his name is V.V.?"

She gasped and paled a little. I took that as a yes.

From then on until my seventh birthday I always had someone to play my dumb childish games with.


	7. Chapter 7

"Zzzz..."

"SKYE! Wake up!" Silver yelled jumping onto my bed.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Max and I both yelled sitting ramrod straight into the air.

"Time for school you sleepyheads!" she was almost singing.

"I think a day in bed is perfectly acceptable. What about you Maxy?" I asked rolling over and draping my arm over her as she laughed and spooned herself against my chest. Silvers eyes narrowed.

"How will I get to school then?" she asked.

"Max, I gotta get up." I groaned.

"No!" she said grabbing my arm.

"I'll be right back." I muttered walking put the door keys in hand. When we got to my car I tossed an extra shirt on and Silver climbed in.

"So do you always keep a shirt in your car?"

"No just since you came around." other than that the ride was silent.

"I'll pick you up after school." I said as she walked off.

At home Max was still in bed asleep so I crawled in to join her. We only slept a few hours so I made breakfast while she got ready.

"What's this?" she said poking at the food with her fork.

"Food. Eat it!" I said, a long time ago I learned that you don't tell people what they're really eating.

When my cell phone went off I thought it was odd. I mean who calls a sixteen year old in the middle of the school day? The council.

"Yes?" I said in a menacing tone.

Max who had finished her breakfast noticed that this was an important call so she put her dishes up. When she walked by she gave me a peck on the cheek and I ignored her, so she grabbed my unshaved chin and looked me in the eye.

"I'll be upstairs if you need something other than a cold shower!" she chuckled.

"As we were saying, we need you to come to the next meeting." the Council said.

"Why?"

"Because you are the head of the Dimiticus house therefore you need to be there."

"When?"

"Five days from now the Aidan Estate. At six sharp. You know the rules?"

"No." I growled.

"You must have a guest for each of your properties, you may not represent two properties, and your guests may not be dating you."

"Why would my guests be dating me?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

Oh joy I had a meeting with the council.

When I picked Silver up she noticed that I was not in a good mood.

"Skye, what's wrong? You don't look sane." she asked as I wove at a dangerous speed through traffic.

"The Council." I said as my eyes went green, my hands tightened, and my fangs elongated.

"What do they want?"

"A meeting."

"Oh."

~~ Later ~~

"Kallen, I have a favor to ask." I said over the phone.

"Well ask away Skye."

"I need you to go with me to a meeting for decigons."

"I'm not a decigon Skye. Doesn't that mean I can't?"

"No, it just means that you need to go armed with a LOT of knives."

"Fine. For how long?"

"A few days is how long we'll be there but you don't have to sit there every day all day listening to people argue."

"True. I'll go." then we hung up and I prepared.

"Max. We need to talk." I said as she crawled into bed.

"Bout'?"

"The meeting."

"Oh."

"I need you to go with Zen for area 11."

"But,-"

"Nothing." I ended the conversation by turning out the light. For weeks afterwards she was grumpy.

~~ Right Before the Meeting ~~

I yanked my bowtie in place as I got ready. I had to go without my normal eye patch but was using a silk version to cover up the scars.

My hair was slicked back, my pale skin was clean, and my suit made me look like a duke. Zen's hair was slicked down and he had a less formal suit on while the ladies had dresses.

"Skye! We gotta go keep our land!" Zen yelled.

"It's my land." I said monotone as I walked down the stairs.

I escorted Kallen to the area that I would be standing at for the next couple of days. Zen dragged Max to another area. People would bring food so that we could eat. I stood there when the meeting commenced. Right after the opening words two more people came over to my area and stood there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The owner of this area. Who the Hell do you think you are boy? Do you even have fangs?" he asked snarling at me.

"Yes," I snarled turning toward him. He was only a few years older than me but was not as old in our years.

"This is my land by birthright. I suggest you leave youngling." I growled.

"This WAS your land. I took it over." he said smugly.

"You Dimitici make great ladies. Very tasty." he growled showing me a picture. I looked at the picture and almost ripped his head off then and there. It was my aunt. She had five kids, and she was lying there covered in blood and he was doing some very bad things. I snarled and grabbed his throat.

"You do not own this land. You have five seconds to leave and get your scandalous ass put of here or you will die." he laughed and I punched him.

He spit blood and the fight began. We threw punches and security had to pull the two of us apart. Kallen looked at me in disgust.

"He crossed a line. He stole my land and raped my aunt!" I screamed as my eyes went beyond black.

"He didn't protect his prospects. And I was simply using what was mine." he was smug and it infuriated me. He noticed and continued.

"Look, he's nothing more than a kid. He can't even control himself!"

"Bull!" I yelled.

"The council will discuss this!" a man yelled at me and the other stood apart.

"Both arguments are well thought but there must be a fight to decide! The council cannot hold all power!" The American yelled.

The council conversed for a while but eventually came to the conclusion that we would have to fight to the death for it. Other than that not much happened.

** The fight **

We were standing in a small ring. I had my eye patch off and he wasn't wearing his headband, neither of us was wearing a shirt so everyone could see my scars. I growled as I transformed into a large white tiger and he smirked when he turned into a black tiger. I tackled him and he rolled me under him as our claws and jaws snapped and cut the other. The fight was brutal. But, in the end I won by ripping off his massive head and splattering myself and the crowd of spectators in arterial spray. I stood there panting as his body fell. I tossed his head to the lady he escorted here and smirked.

Soon enough I saw Kallen again. Her and Max were chatting like old friends but, all conversation stopped when I walked in covered in blood.

"Oh God Skye! We gotta get you cleaned up!" Max yelled as she dragged me to the shower where she started the water then kicked me in there and walked out. Once the water ran clear I got out, got dressed, and walked into my room to see Kallen.

"Skye, we need to talk."

Oh Shit.

Flashback **(AN: This will make absolutely no sense yet but if you continue reading until like the last chapter it should so continue reading! Skye's thoughts are in brackets. He has no idea.)**

*＊*＊*＊*＊

"Sire, we must leave." the old man said.

"No!" I argued if I had to die it would be fighting. [Wait Die! Where the hell was I?]

"Do you know what's going on? Please Sire my daughter needs help!" the milkmaid yelled. Beside her was a young girl, five maybe.

"Miss, I'll try and get her help but we are soon to be attacked." I cautioned her running a hand through my white hair. [Wait! White hair? What's going ON?]

"Sire I know but she needs help. Her father died fighting for your country and left us here alone." She pleaded.

I took a deep breath and nodded picking the green haired girl up. The mother was right. She had a fever. The mother nodded and left as I turned on my heel and walked away towards the medical area.

"This child is to be treated with the utmost care." I said looking at her. She looked back in fear and flinched as I put my hand on her head, "Don't be afraid. What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Cecile." she whispered.

"If only your brother was here." the nurse said.

"Yes if only Skye was here. We might not be in this damn war."I said. [Wait Skye! This isn't even me!]

"Prince Aidan, your father almost died over that thought I beseech you not to." the nurse moaned.

"Alright. Prepare for battle."


End file.
